pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Machamp
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=042 |dexcokalos=059 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=140 |evofrom=Machoke |gen=Generation I |species=Superpower Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Fighting |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=286.6 lbs. |metweight=130.0 kg |ability=Guts No Guard |dw=Steadfast |color=Gray |male=75 |evo= |2-name=Machamp |2-jname= |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Fighting |2-species=Superpower Pokémon |2-ability= |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Machoke |2-ndexnext=Bellsprout |2-ndex=068G |2-male= |2-female= |2-imweight=TBA |2-metweight=TBA |2-imheight= |2-metheight= |2-color= |2-egg1= |2-egg2= |2-body= |2-image = }} Machamp (Japanese: カイリキー Kairikii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It can also Gigantamax into Gigantamax Machamp. Biology Physiology Machamp is a large, four-armed humanoid Pokémon. Machamp's physical appearance is similar to Machoke's, except without the snout, red lines on its arms, and the belt. It is bluish gray in color unlike its pre-evolution, Machoke, which is purple in color. Natural abilities Machamp will have the same ability it had when it was a Machoke. Guts increase Machamp's attack if it has a status effect. No Guard causes both Machamp's and the opponent's moves to hit more often. Using its heavy muscles, it is capable of punching its opponent clear over the horizon. One arm alone is said to be able to move mountains, Using all four arms it releases powerful punches. It swings its arms to rock the opponent with punches and chops from all angles. It uses for arms to pin its opponent's limbs and tosses them. If Machamp tries to do delicate work, its arms get tangled. It tends to leap into action before thinking. It is known to have mastered every possible form of Martial Arts. It punches with its four arms then builds up speed within that it can launch 1,000 punches in two seconds. Evolution Machoke evolves into Machamp when traded. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Gigantamax Machamp Machamp Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Machamp }} Anime Machamp has mainly appeared under the ownership of Team Rocket's boss Giovanni. Trivia * All of Machamp's sprites in Generation III lack its belt. * Machamp, along Lucario and Blaziken, was one of the first Pokémon to be featured in Pokkén Tournament. ** Coincidentally, they are all -types. * Machamp's Shiny coloration is likely a reference to the Incredible Hulk. Origin Machamp appears to be based off a bodybuilder and an Asura. Etymology Machamp is a mix of macho (Spanish for masculine) and champ. Gallery 068Machamp_OS_anime.png 068Machamp_OS_anime_2.png 068Machamp_OS_anime_3.png 068Machamp_AG_anime.png 068Machamp_Dream.png 068Machamp Dream 2.png 068Machamp_Pokemon_Stadium.png 068Machamp Pokemon Colosseum.png 068Machamp_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 068Machamp Detective Pikachu.png 068Machamp Pokémon HOME.png 068Machamp Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Machamp (Pokkén Tournament).png Machamp-GO.png Machamp GO Shiny.png MachampSprite.png ShinyMachampSprite.png de:Machomei Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon